Argent
by SilverStreak99
Summary: (Sequel to the semi-popular and unfinished, Shining Silver, Burning Bright) Silver's, er, Argent's singing career is just taking off. But when a blast from the past, one that already throbbed his brain, comes into the picture, he runs into trouble. On tour, the two have trouble communicating already, and what's to come afterwards? Silvaze (T for alcoholic and drug references)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you are here, you must be awesome! Yes, awesome. Well, if you haven't, please read "Shining Silver, Burning Bright" on my profile, as it'll be easy EASY to understand this. I'll still recap the story to the best of my ability. I have a "sayonara" message on there, too, so give it a read. Oh, without further bickering… should I start?**

**I guess so.**

**Oh, ummm check the next line for an intro**

**Did it work?**

**No?**

**Try now!**

**Oh… I see it, here it comes.**

**SilverStreak99 presents,**

**Argent**

-(-)-

It's not fun being on a bus.

Your type, my type.

It's all the same.

I left my friends a while ago. On a different bus. Your type of bus.

I remember, over the holiday break… at that school. I had received a letter for Grant University, the highest music school in the country. Unfortunately, our phone service was down because of rain or whatever and I couldn't call anyone right away, I believe. My brothers… oh, how bittersweet the moment. Sonic, was back, feeling a bit better from the whole drug mishap. Shadow, was the same as usual. The three of us were the Three Amigos. But I had to leave.

I had to leave a life, pretty much.

I remember getting to the school, when the tower was up, and called her.

She was angry.

She was confused.

I got angry, and got confused.

I remember the shouting and her tears, I remember the knot being split.

With a heavy heart, I continued my studies. Along with music, I got a bachelor's degree in PR, and thanks to the age at the time, I graduated at eighteen. I wasn't alone like that. There were several people at Grant who were like me, early birds, they'd call us. I think there were about twenty to twenty five of us "early birds." I wasn't friends with them.

I wasn't friends with anyone.

However, it changed. I still kept in contact with friends, Knuckles… Marine… Espio. But they wouldn't talk of her, or much of school. Maria and I chatted occasionally, and I remember her mentioning a date between the girl and a new boy.

Then she stopped talking.

Oh, the change.

I just graduated, and with a bachelor's degree and major in PR and Music already under my belt alongside those papers… I applied. Now, I didn't know what else to do, so I applied for a song. One song, y'know to get my name out there. For experience.

Then, a dog wearing a black pantsuit arrived. She had short cat-like ears and was the color of fresh daisies. I remember it well. I couldn't hear her, but she could hear me singing. Actually, I think she heard me singing. No, she had to. Anyways, the woman, apparently was a talent booker just picking up a binder she left there. As I got out of the studio booth, the dog introduced herself as Juliet Dayenaire, and suggested I go further into singing.

For the rest of that same spring, I studied the audiences I could go for with "a voice like mine" Juliet would say. I chose whichever one would show actual enthusiasm. While I was into bands like Black Veil Brides and etcetera, I didn't like punk people too much. So I went with a more poppish approach, not expecting anyone to actually truly listen.

I was wrong. Juliet got a songwriter to put out a song, now looking back, really isn't too good. Now, I made sure I wasn't a Justin Bieber singer, I didn't like his music. I liked people like… for lack of a better person, Lorde.

The song, "Skylark" skyrocketed. Not just as it launched, maybe a month after, but by July, it skyrocketed in sales.

Now, here I am, on a tour bus. Juliet insisted on an alias, quote, "it must be synonymous, y'know." I couldn't think, so she decided on Argent. It stuck, so I kept it.

Tour buses aren't too fun, less you are with people. I can't contact anyone outside of family. Juliet sometimes pushes the envelope, like once trying to get me an entourage. But I wasn't into that sort of stuff.

I can't say I regret doing this nor am I unhappy, I'm just… well, I feel alone. I got everything one would want, I've stayed very fit (Juliet keeps wanting me to shirtless photoshoots and concerts), I've got money (which I donate a lot of, and unlike most pop stars, I DO charity work from time to time), I've got family… friends? Well, family goes with that, right? There's also a house I have, over in LA. What else could one want.

Oh my gosh, whatever is going on in my mind, stop. I feel as if I'm being lead into a cheesy movie.

Or a boy band's songs.

Anyways, this boring tin can on wheels is leading to my concert of the day, Tampa, Florida. A place I remember much of, despite being there for only four short months. At this point, I get up from the sofa over to the "kitchen" area. The lists of songs are on the counter, and I pick it up to take a peek.

"'Star Breaker'... 'Skylark'... 'The One Way to Move'..." I muttered, reading down the list. About eight songs, most of which I knew. I was shocked to see, 'Painted Walls,' on the list, as it's the last song I released, just a week or two ago. Usually, I'd wait a month, but my producers and such kept it up or whatever. I only kept Juliet because she got me to where I am today, and because she's kind of my closest friend.

Which is sad, since she's like forty-six.

I reached in the fridge for something, and saw two bottles of beer, a Fanta, and a lot of root beer. I love root beer.

The beer is mine, I admit, but I rarely drink. If I do… it's one of those days. Those days where I remember her. And, in Tampa, I brought two for a reason.

-(-)-

"Alright Tampa, lemme hear you make some noise!"

"That's right, now, I have one last song on there! You know it, it just came and has probably left those guys on iTunes baffled by how high it got already, but-"

I was drowned out by the screams of girls (and maybe a thousand or so guys out of thirty-thousand) all shouting different songs or just squeals.

"Uh, oh, yes! It's one my favorites and yours too," and the music started just on cue, "Painted Walls."

(not the best at songwriting… even with something not impromptu, so I just skip songs here. I'd use some, but I feel as if it wouldn't fit)

I started to back out from the stage as music died down, with a sheepish grin on my face. I slipped into the semi-small dressing room. Juliet was waiting there with a smile.

"Oh yes, Argent, that was perfect."

I didn't like the name Argent being used by people who knew my real name. I blew it off though, and looked at the mirror as I changed into my "leaving" attire. I didn't like this part, but thank the Lord that the wide open spot leaving out to the stage had a door, else my mostly-naked body would be out to the world. Quickly, I changed from my white leather jacket with black shirt, blue necklace with spikes on it, and fancy pants of some material into a green button up with stripes and jeans. I wasn't the most… well stylish, in my eyes. On stage, I looked very stylish to everyone else, but I insisted on casual wear leaving. I looked at my body in the mirror, but I wasn't being self-centered, I didn't "admire" it as most fanfictions about me claim. I just… looked, at me in normal (yet embarrassing) Superman-labelled underwear, and changed into said clothes.

Juliet came in to the small room again and gestured to the door in the corner of the room. Bodyguards were around the room, four or so, but they, of course, stepped aside of my manager/producer. The pale-yellow yorkie smiled with dull eyes. She looked very dignified, but not royalty-like or, regal, that's the word.

"Yes, yes! You're all in that… *sigh* normal clothing. Shall we go?"

I rolled my eyes, "Juliet, whatever you say. Not like me to argue." I snickered at the thought.

She nudged me over to the door as it opened, blinding flashed and piercing squeals filled the area. I tried to look at the fans to the best of my ability, smiling, waving, cracking amused expressions. Lots of different people were there, weasels, hedgehogs, mongooses, and even-

I learned to keep cool, any expression besides suaveness (when Juliet told me to do this, I insisted "suave" isn't an emotion OR expression) and happiness could be shown. But I dropped my smile for a second, seeing someone I knew all too familiar in the crowd.

I didn't think she'd recognize me, and it looked as if she didn't.

Blaze the Cat and a friend of mine, Marine the Raccoon, were standing there, cheering and squealing. It was at that moment, I sped to the tour bus, and the tears came out as I slammed the door behind me.

I immediately ran to the phone, running through Sonic's number in my head and quickly dialed. I no longer knew or remembered Blaze's number.

I waited as the ringing came through.

"H-Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, hello, howdy! Yes, I'm back… are you happy? No? Well, that's fine by me. So, this chapter is a bit more… exciting. I'd like to mention now, that, at least for now, I plan on having SOME continuation for SSBB, perhaps certain parts that were meant to go on will be included for flashbacks. I dunno. Oh! Let's continue.**

**SIDE NOTE: There is a three or four year difference between Argent and SSBB, but both have mentions of things of that time. Think of Earth having a much… longer time compared to Mobius.**

My eyes fluttered back tears as I was blessed to have Sonic answer.

"Sonic, hey, I need you to get Blaze's number." I blurted out.

My brother paused for a second, "...why?"

"I'd rather not explain but it's really important."

"Heh," he snickered, "Right, alright… lemme see what Amy can get me."

Anxiously, I paced in front of the granite countertop, looking at the cupboards in simple nerve wracking causes. My eyes drifted around the bus, looking at the dark blue felt walls, leather sofa and chairs, then they gazed upon the sliding fancy door that leads to the "bedroom," which, I noted, was just a pull down bed and awkward dresser.

Sonic's sigh came on the line, "Alright, I got it."

"Yes!" I shouted, a bit too loudly. It kind of felt awkward shouting on a tour bus that was moving away from hundreds of screaming fans.

"Wait…" Sonic muttered, "You have to tell me why, man."

Quickly, I thought of what could happen if I told Sonic. Honestly, nothing bad WOULD happen, he's not one to go and spread the paparazzi. At least, I had hoped, of course.

I sighed and spoke into the cell phone. "Alright, so, I was leaving the concert with all those insane fans shouting and screaming."

"As they would," Sonic chuckled.

I snickered too, but continued on, "So, heh, yeah. All the screaming fans, young and about… our age. So, then, I looked into the crowd and saw, Marine… and Blaze in the crowd."

"Oh yeah!" Sonic noted, "School IS in session there. College's winter break is about to start."

I sniffed, "Lucky. I'd imagine those over Chaos Arts have like three more weeks," I sighed, "But that's beside the point. Juliet, er, my manager, won't let me talk to anybody outside of family. Though… I could sneak it in, I bet."

"Riiight," Sonic said with an unassured tone, "Whatever, here it is."

I snatched a pen from the small little table and wrote on the back of the song listing. 5...7...4…

The numbers couldn't come slower, but I waited. Soon enough, however, the cat's number was written on a slip of paper.

"Thank you!" I smiled gleefully.

Sonic spoke again, though, "Silvs."

"Whatever it is you're trying to do… watch out. Blaze is a bit different now, after you broke up with her, she got all secluded and spiteful. After prom with Espio she-"

"Prom with Espio?!" I gasped, "Why?"

"She didn't have anyone else to go with, and Marine was out of town so she was fine with it. Anyways, after prom, she's a bit better now, her normal self. But… I don't know how she'll react to you, since I haven't seen her in like, a year," he groaned, "Oh! And don't call her just now, she's probably going home. Call her at like, wait, different time zones. Uh, call her in an hour."

I spun the pen in my hand with a frustrated tone, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Silver," Sonic chastised, "You are an adult, not a little kid."

My eyes rolled as I spoke again, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, an hour. Bye."

"See ya later Silvs, thanks for calling."

The line went silent.

I flopped onto the sofa in purposefully-dramatic way, and popped on the ol' Wii U and loaded whatever was it in. The classic "Supa Marrio Three DEE World!" came on, as the game booted up, but I didn't even feel like playing.

I just was on the internet on the iPhone, looking at people's work on DeviantArt and whatever. About forty-five minutes passed by, and I couldn't wait any longer, we wouldn't get to the hotel for another thirty minutes or so, and I gave into calling.

With fingers faster than Sonic could run, I dialed the number and pressed the green button.

Call.

Two rings, then someone answered. That someone with the chorus of angels as a voice.

Okay, I was getting too mushy-gushy.

"Hellooo?"

"Blaze?"

"Yes, speaking, now… who's calling?"

I paused, "It's Silver, butdon'thangupIhavesomethingimportanttotellyou."

The line was silent, but she didn't hang up.

"Blaze… I-I-I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't pass up something that big. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry for that, I'm calling bec-"

The chorus of angels suddenly became dark, "Silver, it REALLY HURT. I-I-I HATE YOU pretty much… and in my heart, something different speaks, but… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. You went to some silly music school that didn't even bring you a career! Remember writing things, remember how well the play went? You could've stayed at CA and… and…"

"Blaze? Who told you I didn't get a career."

"Your brothers."

Good, I thought. That was my cover-up. But, I couldn't cover it up to someone… so close.

"Blaze?"

She sniffed and I could tell she was crying.

"I saw you tonight, and you saw me."

"When? Were you at the Argent concert?"

"I guess you could say I was there."

She sniffed again, "What do you mean?"

"Blaze," I sighed, "I did get a career. A successful one."

"Wh-What do you mean? Wait, why am I still talking to you? I'm hanging up!"

"NO! Blaze! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

She sighed, "You got a minute."

"Blaze, my career took off. I got a song written and sung it, and my career blew up, I guess. Now, I'm… Blaze, I wasn't AT that concert, per se. You came to the concert to SEE me."

Silence, but then…

"Wait, what?"

"My quills are matted down, so my little frills aren't out. I wear different clothes a lot, you know how it is."

"I don't believe you," she frowned.

I remembered how she looked at the concert as proof, so I decided to use that as evidence. "You were wearing a pink shirt and denim shorts and Marine was wearing a yellow and blue striped blouse and black jeans."

She gasped, "H-How…"

"Blaze, I need you."

"Bu-bu, Silver… you really hurt me. I-"

I sniffed back a tear, "If you want to talk to me, go to room 455 at the La Terraza Hotel in Miami."

"M-Miami?!"

"Goodbye Blaze…

"See you soon."

I hung up the phone with a long breather out.

That was the most stressful phone call of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho! Yes, while this'll be probably be drowned out by all those Christmas stories, I still have a chapter up for you all. There's a little Christmas stuff with it though ;)**

**And thank you reviewers! I LOVE to see all these sweet reviews, yes indeed. If you have any questions, ask 'em, I'm fine with it!**

"Oy! Ya sure 'snot a creepy ol' man waitin' to tickle ya-"

"Marine!" I snickered, "It's Silver."

Marine grumbled, "I know, I know. Poppin' ya mind still b'like that, ay? I don't trust the mate after all that pain ya went through now, i'nt it?"

I looked at the room number put onto the door, 455. It was the top floor, the only room there. Of course, it what Silver had said be true, he WAS Argent.

Marine drove myself over to Miami, since it WAS the weekend. She was fine it, though, she'd meet an idol of hers.

I was still unsure of Silver, I did keep on my toes. It'd be almost four years since the last time I had seen him. Not counting the fiasco the night before, it'd be the first time I had talked to him in a while, too.

"Well?" the raccoon frowned.

I squinted at her, "Well what?"

"Ay, yer sucha worrywart, knock down the door for all ya want, I'm not waitin' any longa!" Marine frowned, and knocked on the door heavily.

I sneezed then looked at Marine, "Where are your manners?"

She stuck out her tongue, and somebody fumbled with the lock.

-(-)-

Nervously, I tried to unlock the door. I made sure everything was perfect. Heck, half of the penthouse was decorated like a Christmas Dance a school would have, it was so over-the-top!

Slowly, the wooden door opened, and two surprises were at the door.

"Bl-Blaze!" I stammered, "Oh, a-and Marine, too!"

Both didn't look anything like I remembered them. Of course, I DID see them at the concert, but I didn't really take TOO much note of them, I wasn't a stalker.

Less that's what Blaze was into now, then, oh, stalker for sure.

Marine was taller, taller than Blaze by an inch or two. Her fur was darker, much darker, almost like Tom Nook from the Animal Crossing series. Then I shunned myself for thinking of that first. Her hair was in her familiar boomerang look though, and she had several piercings lining her small ears. She… ahem, matured well as did Blaze, but I was trying to be cool, so I didn't stare. Marine, today, was wearing a blue shirt with holes under the shoulders, I didn't know what is was called, but it looked neat. She also was wearing black leggings and a skirt made of different patches of denim. Marine also wore combat boots, with bright colored laces.

Blaze, however, grew, too. I mean, three years or so, can change someone. She wore thin purple glasses, similar to the ones she wore so long ago. Blaze also had a thin teal hoodie on with a brown low-cut shirt. I couldn't tell if it were short-sleeved or long, but I'd guess it was the former. She wore faded jeans with frayed ends that were skinny jeans, it seemed. Blaze also wore some stylish white vans, with several doodles from Sharpie atop the canvas.

"Oy! Is this Silver 'r some 'andsome devil!" Marine said to start it all off.

Blaze glared at her and snapped, "Marine! Control yourself."

"'Ey, I can't 'elp me-self when 'e's all grown up and stuff!" She countered, "My, 'e must be 6'3!"

Marine's accent thickened, it appeared.

I shook my head, "6'2!"  
"Blimey!" she laughed out, while Blaze stood there all awkward.

We stood there in silence for about three seconds, till I decided to break the silence, "Oh! Come in, come in! Sorry about the hair, the gel won't loosen for like an hour." I gestured to the quills atop my head, they were all matted down close to my head, except the back-two parts were curled a bit. It was probably a weird thing for Blaze.

"So…" Blaze muttered and looked around.

"Like it?" I gestured to the Christmas tree and wreaths and lights, "I requested this room all Christmassy and such."

Marine looked around, "Me oh my, Silver! Hope this whole cash thing ain't gone to ye head now!"

I chuckled, "Hopefully not!"  
We both laughed.

"This looks like a dance CA would throw," Blaze smiled, "Minus the fancy wreaths and trees."

Music was playing in the background, and it switched to some celebrity I didn't care to remember the name of singing "Jingle Bells."  
"Oy!" Marine laughed, "Not this a song I wouldn't dance to!"  
Blaze spoke up, "I-I'm not much of a dancer anymore, Marine."

"Oh, I don't really dance with other people," I chuckled awkwardly.

"POPPYCOCK!" Marine shouted, is a rather joking manner, "You, world sensation Argent, not dancing with others? Stop pulling me finger and go dance with that lovely lady!" the racoon whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and said, to the best of my ability, "Well, us two non-dancers should dance together."  
She blushed, I could tell she didn't want to, but she wouldn't say no.

-(-)-

I did NOT want to dance with my ex, but I just COULDN'T say no.

He took my hand and spun me around, with Marine clapping her hands in agreement, "Oh, yes! I must save the moment."  
She snapped a picture on her phone, but I didn't pay mind to it. I was dancing with the celebrity I loved the most, and the person I hated the most all at the same time. But my thoughts cleared as I stared into those golden shining eyes.

The song stopped and I shifted away, as thoughts of the past flooded my head. Tears stung into my eyes, but I sniffed them up.

"B-Blaze?" he frowned, "Is everything alright?"  
Marine didn't say anything, she just looked at me carefully from one side.

"...it's just… memories, that's all," I sniffed.

Silver made a look as if he understood, "I'm sorry about all this then… I shoul-"

"No," I interrupted, "No… it's fine, I just… don't feel too comfortable doing this."  
Marine made a face, "Don'tchoo be runnin' away from yer feelings like that, girly, I didn't drive all this way for you to give up! Give up, the nerve!"

I looked at my friend with a grimace and looked up at the silver hedgehog.

"When are you leaving?"

Silver widened his eyes, "Leaving?"

"You are on tour," I frowned, "remember?"

He looked down in sadness, "Oh, yeah… I leave in two days."

I nodded, containing my feelings, hoping he wouldn't say anything more about-

"Us…" he sighed, "What are we going to do about us?"

"Us?!" I exclaimed, "What do you mean US?"

Marine was taken aback by this, and wisely kept silent. However, Silver had other plans.

He squinted as if in thought, "I thought you were-"  
"Silver the hedgehog, I came here as a friend!" I growled, "I didn't come to rekindle that love we had so long ago."

-(-)-

The words hurt, but I understood.

"Oh…" I muttered.

"What with my grandmother dying, and finals coming, I just…" she frowned, "I can't. Not now."

Her first words really did catch my attention. Ember was her grandmother, I remembered. I bumped into her at the airport when my brothers and I got to Chaos Arts.

I stiffened up, "Well, I'm sorry for your loss," I retorted rather coldly.

Holding back tears, I continued, "I think it's time for you to leave now."  
"Gladly," she sniffed back and turned towards the door, "Marine, we're leaving."

She frowned at Blaze and faced me as she walked towards the cat, "I'm sorry, Blaze didn't take her medication this morning."

Blaze hissed at her, "Now don't be spreading rumors!"  
Marine slipped something into my hand and left the room, with me sobbing at the door.

Looking, gazing at what could have been.

I opened the slip of paper, and saw it was a number with writing under it.

"Call me, sorry about Blaze," I read aloud, "Marine."

Well, perhaps I could keep in touch with Blaze through Marine, I decided.

After all, I thought, Blaze would probably not answer my calls.

But I couldn't think on my next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings from planet ignorance, haha, just kidding! Howsit hanging? I've been doing great, I took a little vacay from writing. I wasn't fully inspired for a couple of days, but, I'm here now!**

The song-writing meeting we had was awfully quiet. My two writers, Jimmy (a blue weasel) and Kyra (a brown and white swallow), didn't really say too much. I tried to ask them what was wrong, but they didn't really speak up. Jimmy, I didn't know too well, but Kyra was often giggly and always willing to help.

We didn't even get much done! I barely got any progress on a new song I was working on because I felt so pressured to get the two to spill the beans.

I walked back into my hotel room with a red hoodie and wrap-around shades to hide my identity, and decided to text Marine.

Juliet, really didn't care, it seemed. Though, I did note that she didn't even check my phone yet.

We did text though, as I sat on top of my big poofy bed in another room of the penthouse.

Silver: Hey

Marine: What's up?

Silver: Nuthing much, songwriting wasnt productive 2day

Marine: Gross

Silver: Yeah..

Silver: And I'm so BORED

Marine: Well, once we get out of school, Blaze, Espio, and I are going to Frappe Snowland

Marine: Ur welcome to come… less Blaze chews ur hed off

Silver: Oh? I rmber that place… pretty cool place

Silver: Wait, ur texting in CLASS

Marine *devilishly smiles*

Silver: Marine!

Marine: Byyyyye

Silver: Bye

-(-)-

"Thanks Marine," I said apologetically from the backseat of her convertible, "I really need a little break."

She giggled from the backseat, "Yea yea, not like me to let down a friend, ay?"

I nodded uneasily, "First we'll go to Frappé Snowland… and then shopping…"

"My stores only," Marine frowned.

"What about me?" Espio scoffed from the passenger seat.

His raccoon girlfriend made a sharp turn left into a parking space. "You," she laughed, "can carry all that garbage, bide our time, why doncha!"

I got out of the car with a roll of my eyes, and Marine and Espio were quick to follow.

The sun blared in my eyes like a big blinking sign, "Why is it so bright? We have a week till WINTER break."

Espio looked at me with humor in his eyes, "So? Do you want it to snow in Florida, huh Jesus?"

"Shut up," I said in mock-anger, but I couldn't keep back a giggle.

We kept walking along the asphalt, but soon enough, we went through one of the automatic entrances of the mall, and Marine lead the way to Frappé Snowland. Over the years, Marine's memory of direction was pretty good. I thought humorously as we walked past the stores that she could probably tell you which way was north if she was tied up and blindfolded, then thrown into a room with no one to talk to thousands of miles into the earth.

I didn't like to look at stores, because I was prone to impulse purchases, so I just kept my self until Marine got to the sherbet store.

I barely even noticed when I heard a familiar voice say, "Boo!"

Marine gasped and turned around with a smile, "Silver!"

Invisibly, I face palmed.

Espio frowned, "It's nice to see you back, but are you not worried about the alterway egoway?"

Clenching my teeth as Silver replied, "Not really, no one should know about the connection between Silver and Argent." He blinked, "Unless someone spills the truth."

The chameleon frowned again and whipped out his phone. I saw he accessed Twitter but didn't see what else he did.

"What about this? It's been all over the news," Espio brought the picture to Silver.

His eyes opened wide, and Marine gasped.

"HORSEFEATHERS!" she growled, "I.. didn't realize, oh man, I am so sorry!"

I looked at the phone and it was a picture of Silver, in his Argent get-up, facing the camera, in mid-dance with me, but my face away from the camera. The caption was something along the lines of "finally reunited."

Marine shifted uneasily, as Silver looked at the picture in horror. "Oh no… Ohnoohnoohnooooo," he breathed uneasily, "This is baaaad."

Espio widened his eyes, "Dude, breath in breath out. What you got anxiety?"

Silver breathed in and out several times, "I-I-I'm sorry, bipolaries traded in for anxiety while I-I-I was go-gone, I guess."

Despite my utter hate for him, I did feel bad for Silver. I mean, this was his first celebrity scandal, and he wasn't taking it too easily.

"Listen," I sighed, "Let's all go get some sherbet and frappé's to soothe your nerves. I'm sure it'll all blow over."

He took a deep breath and nodded silently.

-(-)-

"Don't get me wrong," I frowned, "It's nice to see you all… but this is NOT good."

"Ohhhh mate, stop worryin' so much! If I had a dollar for every time for Blaze over 'ere worryin' about somethin' that wasn't so big…" Marine patted my hand.

Blaze scoffed, "Stop bringing me into other peoples problems!"

I made a sad smile and took a spoonful of sherbet to the mouth.

"Yeah," I continued, "but my fans are a bit l-loopy. I mean, ravid. I'm glad that Blaze wasn't in the picture."

She blushed, "Uh-h. Yeah, I mean… I don't want to be attacked by insane girls waiting to rip my throat out."

Espio chuckled, "I'd probably be prodding them off with a foldable chair."

"Zombie fans!" Marine laughed.

I took note of Espio's style. It certainly changed, as Espio himself used to be on the saturnine side of life, but he was a bit more gregarious now. He had on a dark blue hoodie with a splatter pattern of white around it, and he wore something I've seen before on him, skinny jeans. He also had a studded belt on and a piercing on his lip. He was still pretty cool, but I noted that his old demeanor would fit his look better, but I didn't want to say any of that out loud.

Telekinetically, I fed myself some more sherbet but it didn't really help. I realized a while ago that my mysterious power wasn't to be something to fear… despite people still kind of weirded out by it.

I moved the empty styrofoam bowl to the trash while the four of us sat in silence.

"Mm… I-I think I should go back," I shuddered.

Marine nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

I sighed, "I'll call over a ride to pick me up."

-(-)-

Juliet was freaking out.

"I don't know what to do, I mean… how could you have friends in here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, I was just meeting up with some old friends of mine who live down in Tampa."

She sighed, "Yes, I know… but how- what… I don't know how we'll get out of this."

In fake nonchalance, I rubbed the back of my head, "I could just make a press statement, y'know."

"True…" Juliet noted, "Fine, we will do that! Yes, but please Argent, be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Right," she smiled, "Now, I have to go get your bus ready, you leave tomorrow, you know."

I sniffed, "Right."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here again, you all happy? No? Fine then! I'm still posting this chapter, there's nothing you can do to prevent it. So hah!**

After a concert in Frankfort, I was home in Chicago for the holidays.

While boredom was still in the air on the tour bus, a feeling of excitement brewed in the air. I was home! I couldn't even make it Thanksgiving, so I hadn't seen my family since the beginning of spring. Another good thing, Blaze was back for the holidays as well as old friends I hadn't seen in a while, including Maria and Cream. I was anxious to see them again.

The city of Chicago was foggy as per the usual in the early morning, and the sun was barely up and was struggling already with the thin low-hanging clouds.

The only thing I had to do here was an interview with J.J. Orne, a famous dude with his own sketch show/talk show. I had been on it once before, but, this time, part of it was focused on this whole "scandal" with Blaze, I had thought.

As I got up to toss my stale gum in the trash can (before realizing I could use telekinesis to toss it), the bus lurched, nearly making me fall over. I looked out the window and saw we were stopping in the large parking lot for all these buses.

Per the usual, fans were already lined up on the sidewalk, toting posterboards and other Argent-related things.

I put my foot down last night and refused to put my hair in some strange style. I liked my normal leafy quills in the front. However, they nearly fell off after that lurch. It seemed to be BECAUSE of the fans, too.

The bodyguards were also lining there, keeping the fans from jumping onto the metal outside. Carefully, I got out, with two large animals of which I couldn't tell the species of running up to me to protect my "star-quality" or whatever.

I was rushed over to the building on the right, which was where the Orne show was shot.

Of course, I didn't find it too fun, I was still dressed in Argent attire. I had green and black boots, with grey skinny jeans, a white leather jacket atop a green shirt with strange patterns of black on it, and an armband.

I didn't hate this look, I was fine wearing it, but it was really flashy for me.

The interview was just about to start, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

-(-)-

"Alright, our next guest is someone pretty much everyone in the USA knows of… is teen superstar Argent!"

Screams, squeals, and other high-pitched noises came from the crowd as I somewhat awkwardly came on stage. I was happy to actually be myself, for once. "Suave" wasn't my thing.

J.J. was an orange fox with darker orange hair, and a goatee. He had on a dark blazer over a turtleneck and business casual pants of a charcoal color. J.J. had a big smile on, but I couldn't read his actual plans very well, his demeanor was a good mask.

I sat down on the identical blue chair next to me, in which J.J. sat there. I had on a small smile and waved to the crowd. Both him and I waited for the cheers to subside before we continued.

"So…" he began, "Argent, how you feeling?"

Carefully, I thought my words quickly and said, "I've been doing uh, fine actually. We just finished the first half of my tour, and I'm home for the holidays here in Chicago."

More cheers, and more waiting.

J.J. winked, "Here to see someone special, ey?"

My eyes widened, "No no, less you count some friends and my family into that." I tried to subdue my blushing.

"Yes, yes," he nodded, "But there has been this whole image thing running around social media."

I didn't look back, but I imagined the screen behind us showed the image.

Several different emotions spread around the audience but I still faced J.J.

"Heh, yeah," I breathed out, "That was taken by a friend of mine. It was of another one of my friends and I fooling around. It had been three years since we talked, and I was in Tampa at the time… so, it was nice to see her."

I looked to the crowd for a quick second but back at J.J. when he continued.

"Ah… so, who is this mystery girl, then?"

I was wary not to say Blaze, and I nearly said she lived her. However, I replied safely but truthfully, "Well, judging as I'm… somewhat well-known-"

"Somewhat?" he laughed and I laughed a bit with him.

"Oh," I continued, "I'm a bit well-known, J.J., so I won't disclose her name but we knew each other way back when. I will admit that she and I dated long ago too, but that was a long time ago… I don't think we'd ever back together though."

J.J. squinted, "Oh, Argent, don't tease us like that, give us the details."

I blushed, "Well, that's really all there was to it. I left for a career, and we split apart. I really can't see her much, and we've agreed to be friends." For now, I added in my mind, but I didn't want to say that and rub people the wrong way.

"Ahhhh," he nodded and the interview continued as I was broadcasted on live television.

-(-)-

"Mom!"

I bursted through the door in a hoodie and glasses with a smile as I tossed off the hoodie and sunglasses.

My mother came in with a big hug, "Ohhhhh Silver, it's been too long."

I had finished the interview and I was released into a car to the house, same old house, but a nice one at that.

I heard shuffling from the kitchen and looked in that direction.

"...Dad."

"Dad!"

I rushed from my mothers arms and gave my father an enormous hug. My mom basically could only see me twice or three times a year, but my father was gone twice that amount and even I barely saw him. His big grey mustache was still a comical trademark with him, and he wasn't even wearing military clothing. I was so happy to see him for once.

"Ohohoho," he chuckled, "What's a pop-star like you doing in our house?"

I played along, "Oh? This isn't the tour bus?"

My mother watched from the living room, as I smiled and told the two about the adventures on the road. I pretty much finished explaining everything from the quote on quote, scandal, and touring before I realized something.

"Where are Shadow and Sonic?"

Dad replied, "Well, Shadow is on his way and should be here in an hour, and Sonic is on a plane coming home."

The good thing about Sonic being so far away was that he was close to LA, as he was in Studio City and at some college nearby. He'd visit me occasionally, but now he was flying home right now.

Shadow, on the other hand, was in the military now. However, as a general, Dad said that he got my brother out of duty to visit home. I was shocked to see that Dad was home and Shadow wasn't with him, but I then realized that they probably just weren't sent to the same area.

But, we'd have our first Christmas together as a family in too long. I was happy to see something was going right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoops! Daily updates are going to be not so daily… however, since school starts up tomorrow, I can just work on it during my pointless classes… which is basically half of the day.**

A lot of people would probably have trouble seeing this, but my family is used to it. I was helping my mother prepare a hearty lunch for the family.

Dad was upstairs doing who knows what, but Mom and I were making good progress with the food. She was making lasagna, prosciutto melts on tuna (which I wasn't a fan of, as I don't eat fish), and some little snacks like capers. Which, the capers were to be used to makemake the tapenade, which I was in charge. I didn't argue, or even object, I mean, I didn't really live here anymore.

As I was rinsing the anchovies, there was a "rat-ta-tat-tat" sound at the door.

Before I could drop the fish onto the paper towel I had laid out before, Mom got to the door and opened up to see someone we expected to see.

I hadn't seen Shadow in forever. He looked a lot different, while there was kindness in his eyes, he kept a stoic military expressions masked on. He wore his standard pale green uniform, donned with a couple tassels and buttons decorated the top. Shadow's white tuft of fur on his chest was peeking out of the tight collar, and his quills were MUCH shorter now, but seemed to be growing back a bit. Shadow of course was very fit, military training certainly could do wonders for the body, I noted. Shadow also wore a cap, with the Army symbol on it, which looked very clean.

"Oh, there's my boy," Mom smiled and hugged my brother. I put the fish down and looked over to the left and watched the scene; I decided to come over, though.

I grinned cheekily, "It's been so long!"

"It has, hasn't it?" a fragile look crossed over his ruby eyes, but it went to a more soft look soon after. Shadow had one blue leather suitcase with him, several stickers of countries were on it. That WAS a plus in the military, I knew, as you got to go to SEVERAL countries. He moved the suitcase out of the doorway, and we had a moment of brotherly hug.

Shadow looked around the house, "It feels like nothing has changed her?"

Mom laughed, "Oh, you know I'm not one with decorating the house and all that."

"Mhm," he chuckled with her, "Is Sonic not here yet?"

I shook my head, "Dad told me his flight is coming later this evening."

It seemed as Shadow knew Dad was here, as the word didn't faze him. Either that, or the military gave Shadow a real big change. Or both.

He smiled, "I'm going to go change out of this musty thing, I feel like I HAVE to wear it outside of the house sometimes."

Mom made a soft grin and waved him off as the two of us got back to the kitchen.

I had to dice and slice several vegetables together, and at one point had to to use the blender. It seemed that Mom chose some messy stuff to make, because the tapenade was leaving it's mark on part of the counter. I nearly got slammed into by two tomatoes as Mom scurried across the room trying to make sauce. My next job was to spread the tapenade on the crackers, which was frustrating, because the tapenade did NOT want to get off the knife I used.

"Hey," I heard from the next room over (the little dining table in the living room), "You two need help?"

Shadow gave a weak smile as he said this.

Mom and I replied, "YES!"

-(-)-

"Mm!" Dad swallowed, "Good melts."

We were all sat at the dining table, eating some food and trying to get used to each other. Hardly none of the family ever saw each other, what with Dad and Shadow being in the military, Sonic at college, me with a career… it was hectic. It was kind of awkward just being there with everyone.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "How's the military treating you?"

Shadow took a bit out of his large square of lasagna, "Good, good. My buddies and I still find time for fun, I guess. You know music, sometimes, if the weather is right, we go play a match of soccer."

I nodded, "Different from last time we saw each other, eh?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "Now I can breathe without someone telling me when to."

The crowd at the table laughed together, and I prided that our family could still fix the fray we had created.

Dad looked to his wife, "Are you still holding up okay here in the house?"

Mom laughed, "Ohoho, just fine. Once every other month ONE of you comes to visit, sometimes two or three. Plus I have my gals at the sewing group…"

I took a bite of a cracker as she spoke, and then asked, "You're still in that?"

"Yes," she smiled, "admittedly, we really haven't gotten too much work done."

Shadow cracked a smile at that, but the rest of the lunch was in silence, except for Dad's loud chewing on the tuna melts.

-(-)-

I got bored, so I decided to watch some TV in my room. It was refreshing to see the green and greys of my room again. Of course, the game systems and computer weren't there (I had my desktop in my studio back in LA, and the Wii U was on the tour bus. I had a PS3 and some point, but it's been since replaced to a PS4 and it was back at the studio as well.)

My phone went insane as I got a missed call alert (it was on vibrate and I didn't hear it)

I decided to text the number, as no one should have known it.

Silver: Hello?

?: Silver!

Silver: Who is this? How'd you get my number?

Maria: It's Maria! whoop :D

Silver: Really? Maria! Omg, I'm home rite now…

Maria: I no, Shads gave me ur number a second ago.

Silver: Oh?

Silver: Why are people giving out my number so freely?

Maria: :/

Maria: Any way, a little cat told me about Argent…

Silver: Why would Blaze tell u?

Maria: Stop asking so many questions

Maria: Blaze told me about everything with ur tampa adventure

Silver: Oh gosh

Maria: U flopped hard

Silver: Shut up

Maria: :P don't get sassy

Silver: Ugh, are you going to come over at some time?

Maria: Possibly… ok, yes. I should be over tomorrow bringing someone else you know… or two someones.

Silver: Um… who?

Maria: My lips are seeled

Silver: Bugger :C


	7. Chapter 7

**So, right now, I'm typing this in homeroom. We'll see how long it goes through the day, I can't always use this computer in all classes. For instance, math class. I wish I could use it in my class BEFORE it, but I have to finish the math work from the previous day. I like to pro-cras-tin-atttttte.**

Television never had anything interesting on it.

After the little texting excursion with Maria, a nice surprise to hear from again, I flipped through the channels. Honestly, I couldn't even tell you what I was watching, I was THAT out of the loop of what was going on around me.

Maybe after about an hour, my phone went crazy again. Quickly, I swiped it up and read whatever was texted to me.

Sonic: I will be home in twenty

Silver: minutes?

Sonic: No, years

Silver: Shut up

Sonic and I really never had long texting conversations, but we could talk for an hour by call. I guess it just happily worked like that. It seems he got a rental or something, but he didn't ACTUALLY say how he was going to get here.

I jumped up from my bed and nearly tripped on the corner of my dresser, but I ungracefully dodged it as I left the room. Like a little kid, I sped down the stairs and smiled at my mother.

"What's with you?" she giggled.

"Sonic's coming in twenty minutes," I winked.

She patted her apron and proceeded to take it off, "Oh? He's early. Must've rented a car or something."

"Yeah," I noted, "I thought that too."

Shadow appeared from out of the bathroom to the left of the staircase, "What's going on?"

I psychically stole one of the crackers left on the table and nibbled on it before I replied. Mom beat me to the punch.

"It seems Sonic is coming early."

"How early?"

"Like, in twenty minutes early," I laughed.

He rubbed his hand up over his quills. "Why doesn't he just run over."

I frowned, "Hmmm, I don't know. Probably because he has all his bags and stuff. Why didn't YOU?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and responded as my mother went upstairs to go tell my dad, "I was overseas."

"Oh," I replied dully.

-(-)-

*ding dong*

I glanced up from my TV, and hopped off the bed and sped down the stairs (once again)

*ding dong*

Carefully, I walked around the couch, teasing whoever was at the door.

*ding dong ding dong ding dooooooooong*

"Alright, alright, I'm COMING."

I swung the door open and wasn't TOO surprised.

"Silver!" a familiar blue hedgehog laughed and grasped me tightly, "What's up?"

I looked over my brother, but he didn't look TOO different. Then again, I saw him but two months ago. He wore a dark grey leather jacket with a red and black checkerboard shirt underneath. He also had on brown cargo shorts. Sonic also had a different ear piercing, this time a short yellow ring, instead of his small gauge he had before. I also saw someone I hadn't seen in forever next to him.

I moved my head back a bit in surprise, "Tails?"

"Hi Silver!" he smiled. Tails was much taller than before, but he a similar style. He wore a striped blue and white polo, and simple denim jeans. His shoes were a darker color than his standard, but I liked it all the same. He had on a bracelet of several multicolored strings, all frayed and strange.

I raised an eyebrow, "U-uh, Tails?"

Sonic cheekily put his arm around Tails's shoulder, "Yeah, I asked Tails to go and give me a ride to our house and-"

"Sonic?" Mom popped up next to me, "Oh, and Tails! Oh, come in come in, it sure is nippy out huh?"

Tails shivered and nodded, "You have no idea."

I smiled, "Right, come in, and close the door behind you."

"Hey!"

Dad came downstairs, "How is my blueball doing?"

As my father came down the stairs, I walked out of the way, and smiled at my family.

Tails seemed to be staying for tonight, which my mother obliged to nicely. It was nice to have the family altogether. However, about half an hour later, a couple of knocks were heard at the door.

"My!" Mom exclaimed, "we seem to be very popular today."

"I GOT IT!"

Shadow sped down the stairs at his lightspeed… er, speed. He swung the door open and three smiling girls were at the door.

"Shadow!"

Maria came in the door with two other familiar faces.

"What is this? Some kind of reunion?" Sonic scoffed from the kitchen.

Maria had her common wavy hair, and the mongoose was wearing a red t-shirt with frills and tight yoga pants. She also wore a thick furry designer jacket, and wore a smile along with all of it.

Shadow smiled softly and hugged his girlfriend. Mom came in a startle, but she loved guests.

"Maria? You came all the way down here with-"

"AMY!"

"CREAM!"

Tails and Sonic sped over to the door and hugged their girlfriends. I had heard that Tails and Cream got together almost a year ago, and it was nice to finally see the two together as a couple.

Amy was only a bit taller, and looked reletively the same in terms of actual looks. She was wearing a tan colored blouse and fitted jeans that were the color of limes. Her hair was the same length, but had a little bit more… curl to it. She also sported a black and yellow headband.

Cream had on a thick layer of eyeliner and had a big smile on her face. She wore a black jacket with a lot of different colored strings coming out from it. Cream was also wearing a band shirt I couldn't recognize, but it seemed to be Sleeping with Sirens or something. I never pictured her as that type of person.

My father came from downstairs, "What's going on?"

"Oh! Sonic's home! And… he brought some friends," he noted as he looked around the room.

This was their first time meeting my dad, except for Tails.

Sonic widened his eyes, "No no, the girls over there aren't my fault."

He laughed, "That's fine, is Tails going to stay the night?"

Tails dusted his shirt of and replied, "With your permission, of course."

"Of course, of course!" he exclaimed, "Shadow this your girlfriend?" Dad gestured to Amy.

She widened her eyes, "N-no Mr…"

He laughed, "Call me Charles."

Amy chuckled uncomfortably, "Al-alright, Mr. Charles, I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

Sonic grinned and waved from the other side of the room. He was talking to Tails about some movie he was working on set for.

"Ah…" he nodded. Shadow came over from a smooching with Maria.

"No, Dad," Shadow chided, "Maria over there is my girlfriend."

The mongoose waved, and flipped her multi-colored hairs. This was the first time that I could remember of that Maria was… shy.

My dad wasn't too scary. He was kind of short, and all. Maybe it was the somber low-hanging look in his eyes. It COULD be that he's a general and all, or perhaps it's his mysterious demeanor. I never really was bothered by it. What DID bother me about him was his reluctance to adopt me. I remember his cold eyes looking at me from an angle. The orphanage sucked, it was really boring. Truly, I didn't make any close friends. I don't know about how he felt about me now.

Cream gave a dull smile, "It's so nice to meet… Argent."

There's that subject.

"Well," I chuckled, "You've known him for a while."

"Guess so," she shrugged, "How has life been treating you?"

That was the million dollar question. I mean, how HAS life been treating me? Technically, I decide how it works. I mean, if anything how have my choices gone and treated me.

I frowned, "Fine, I guess. Nothing really exciting."

She smirked, "What about us?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant."

It was nice to have company.

**So… it took three days to type. My gosh. Right now, I'm about to finish class, I have a half-hour. I'm working hard, this is the longest chapter yet and probably for a while. I can't tell you how long it will take for me update each time… hopefully not as long, but I imagine not.**


End file.
